bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbkguy/Tabby vs Photon: Research to end the arguments
Which is better, Tabby or Photon? Here's some info about each bee. 'Photon' Base pollen collection (20 in 2 seconds) Base honeymaking (240 in 2 seconds) Average Base pollen collection (Beamstorm): 330 - 1980 30 (Pollen from single flower) x 2 (x2 pollen bonus) x 20 (20 beams at base level) x 55% (Average beam miss deduction) = 330 180 (Pollen from large flower) x 2 (x2 pollen bonus) x 20 (20 beams at base level) x 55% (Average beam miss deduction) = 1980 Produced every 30 seconds Produces Haste Unlimited energy 21 speed 2 attack 'Tabby' Base pollen collection (10 in 4 seconds) Base honeymaking (80 in 4 seconds) Average Base pollen collection (Scratch): 192 - 576 16 (Pollen collected from each single flower?) x 3 (3 lines) x 4 (4 flowers each line) = 192 96 (Pollen collected from each large flower?) x 3 (3 lines) x 4 (4 flowers each line) = 576 Produced every 30 seconds 30 energy 16.8 speed 3 attack At base level, Photon is slightly better. 'Tabby (Maxed)' Pollen collection (115 in 4 seconds) Honeymaking (3450 in 4 seconds) Average Pollen collection (Scratch): 2112 - 12672 16 (Pollen collected from each single flower?) x 3 (3 lines) x 4 (4 flowers each line) x 11 (Max Tabby love) = 2112 96 (Pollen collected from each single flower?) x 3 (3 lines) x 4 (4 flowers each line) x 11 (Max Tabby love) = 12672 Produced every 30 seconds 72 energy 28.6 speed 3 attack 'Photon (Maxed)' Pollen collection (50 in 2 seconds) Honeymaking (1380 in 2 seconds) Average Pollen collection (Beamstorm): 2790 - 16740 30 (Pollen from single flower) x 2 (x2 pollen bonus) x 62 (62 beams at max level) x 75% (Average beam miss deduction) = 2790 180 (Pollen from large flower) x 2 (x2 pollen bonus) x 62 (62 beams at max level) x 75% (Average beam miss deduction) = 16740 Produced every 30 seconds Produces Haste Unlimited energy 35.7 speed 2 attack Which one? If you need conversion, get Photon Bee. At level 7, it can convert 660 pollen in 2 seconds. However, it will take around 20 million honey on treats to instantly get it to that level. Overall, Tabby bee is the better pick. The fact that it only collects 1 - 3 amounts of pollen means that it has the highest critical pollen collection, ranging from 400 - 1,000,000! It is recommended to get Photon Bee if you do not play much daily. Tabby Bee is recommended if you play alot (At least 2 hours a day) or if you have just started and have bought a gamepass to obtain tickets or other things, because it is much easier to collect Tabby Love than to fight high - level mobs for bond. (To level up the Photon Bee) If you are in desperate need of conversion, get the Photon Bee. I have seen players mid-game (15 - 23 bees) usually take a very long time to make honey. If you take more than 30 seconds to make honey, get the Photon Bee. Leveling It is easy to improve Tabby bee's stats. All you need is to collect lots of Tabby love. Part of tabby's max stats are from max leveling it, but it's a small difference. The only way to improve Photon's stats are to level it up. Sure, it might be easy to get it to level 7 (2460 - 14760 pollen from beamstorm and 660 conversion in 2 seconds) but after that, it takes alot of honey to level up. It's even harder not spending honey on treats. A maxed Photon bee (Level 15) is only a tiny bit better than a Tabby Bee with maxed Tabby Love. *Note that the pollen collection and honey conversion aspects are self - calculated. The wiki only provides info on base levels. Feel free to say anything you think is incorrect. Gifted bonuses (Star treat usage) Tabby: +50% Critical power Photon: +5% Instant Conversion Tabby bee's gifted bonus is good for both pollen collection and combat, while Photon bee's is only good for pollen collection. To decide which to use a star treat on, ask these questions: *Do I fill my backpack to fast? *Does it take too long for me to make honey? If you answered "Yes" to any of the questions above, use it on the Photon Bee. If you don't have it, don't go through the hassle of trying to get it to use the star treat on it though. *Do I have any attack power boosts/vicious bee? *Is it taking too long to fill my backpack? *Do you have alot of bees that produce focus? If you answered "Yes" to any of the questions above, use it on the Tabby Bee. Disadvantages/Advantages Photon Bee can be a disadvantage or an advantage in the ant challenge. If you get a beamstorm early, you can get a high score. But, if you get a beamstorm near the end or middle of the challenge, you can easily get swarmed by 2 - 4 waves of ants, which will most likely make you lose. Tabby Bee is useful in the ant challenge. Its scratch usually gives just the right amount of pollen to advance to the next wave. Tabby Bee is also useful for easily filling your backpack. A scratch critical hit with a field boost can give a huge amount of pollen. Photon Bee is also useful during field boosts, but not as much as Tabby Bee because of the low generation rate of beamstorm. It's more useful for grinding without a field boost to complete quests or badges. Photon Bee's beamstorm has a large area where beams can spawn, allowing some to not hit any flowers if it is produced near the edge of the field, resulting in less pollen collected. Tabby Bee's scratch has a theoretical higher critical power, because it collects just 1-3 amounts of pollen. If this is a critical hit, you can get tons of pollen. Beamstorm collects a bunch of low pollen amounts with the same chance. One high critical hit collects more pollen than a few smaller ones. FAQ Which to get first? You should always get the Tabby Bee first, to start stacking Tabby Love earlier. Which is better for pollen collecting? Tabby Bee has the highest critical hit pollen collection' in the game, while Photon Bee has the highest "non-critical" pollen collection. Still, Tabby Bee's pollen collection is higher, when critical. Which is better for goo collecting? Scratch collects tons of pollen from a small area, so it is better for collecting goo. Beamstorm shoots a bunch of beams randomly, meaning that some beams can miss the goo. Beamstorm also completely depletes flowers the beams touch, meaning goo collected from all other abilities (Bombs, scratch) will also be lowered. Category:Blog posts